1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a toy doll figure and in particular to a new and improved toy doll figure mechanism for displaying colors from a drum disposed on the interior of the toy doll figure.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,267 to Brenner issued Jan. 17, 1956 shows a rotating chance game apparatus for playing well known games such as dice, roullette, poker and baseball as well as other games. The apparatus includes disk wheels having marked segments and journaled to rotate to expose a single marked segment on each disk wheel through a side opening or window in a casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,695 to Ryan issued Jan. 11, 1966 shows a musical mechanism and game apparatus including a mechanism adapted to operate as a roullette wheel which has a plurality of signs of varied colors spaced around a circumference. Coins are used for playing the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,509 to Glass et al issued May 22, 1973 is for an invisible indicia matching and display device which includes a housing and a display assembly mounted within the housing and illuminating means located within the housing. The housing has a window for observation therein and a slot for receiving a playing card therein. The display assembly has a second set of characters associated therewith so that they are visible one at a time through the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,644 to Ortiz issued Jan. 6, 1975 is for a rotatable disk chance device exposing symbols through windows formed in a base wall. A variable position of the top may be partially controlled by a manually operated brake operable by each player during his playing turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,138 to Wolf issued Sept. 30, 1980, is for a tortoise and hare game which includes a drive wheel driving a ball tumbler which causes different colored balls to be seen in a window during the playing of the game.